tokyo card games
by randomgirl40
Summary: yugioh abridged & tokyo mew mew ichigo meets two 'girls' in an alleyway. what happens when she finds out their evil... and guys!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: hiiiii! I decided to write a story that happens after Bakura and Marik meet but I had to just include everyone's favourite mew ichigo! Or Zoë... if you read ichigo and think who the hell is she? I don't care!**

**BAKURA: that's my catchphrase!  
ME: not any more.  
MARIK: BAKURA! Come back! We need to finish playing twister with the evil council!  
BAKURA: I DON'T CAR!**

**ME: are you taking the Mickey out of British people?**

**MARIK: WHO ARE YOU!?  
ME: I AM RANDOMGIRL40 AN AVID FANFIC READER WHO HAS WRITTEN 4 FANFICS SO FAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I finally own yugioh abridged! Not really I don't own sponge bob either...**

Ichigo POV 

I had just fought a predisite and I was taking the long route home (through a part of Tokyo called Domino) past the place where the all weirdo's live. I looked down an alley way and I saw two girls in deep conversation. The first girl (I couldn't see her front) had very long white hair, deathly pale skin and was wearing a light blue dress shirt with jeans. The second female had mid-length dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, violet eyes and a lavender crop top. Both were about sixteen. They were next to a motorcycle.

"Who the frig are you? Why did you run in front of my frigging motorcycle? You frigging frig!" the blonde yelled. She had an annoying voice.

"1. I'm Bakura 2. My gaydar led me to you and 3. What does frig mean?" the white haired one replied. She had a deep voice.

" to meet you 2. What! I'm totally straight!" Blondie shouted.

"Of course you are..." Bakura trailed off.

"I'm Marik Ishtar leader of the rare hunters." The blonde told Bakura.

"I don't car!"

"I'm from Egypt."

"I don't car!"

"I am the owner of an army of an army of Steves."  
"I don't car!"  
"Why are you looking for gay people?"  
"Well in truth I'm very lonely..." I giggled, loneliness.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"

"Someone laughed!"

"WHAT!" they looked around. Then Marik spotted me!  
"Oh Bakura it was a kitty cat! Maybe you're related!" Marik's eyes gleamed.  
"I'm not a kitty!" she growled.  
"Suuureee..." Marik droned.

"Look, I need to get home... so can you go get to know each other somewhere else?"

"SILENCE! I shall change your name to Steve!"

"But I like being mew ichigo! Mew Steve doesn't sound right! And mint would make fun of me!" after that our conversation went off to favourite colours. Eventually Marik said his older sister would be looking for him. We then said our goodbyes and when I got home I was grounded for a week.

**ME: hope you enjoyed the story.  
ICHIGO: if you did... review! randomgirl40 I have a bone to pick with you!  
ME: what about?  
ICHIGO: it's all your fault I'm grounded!  
ME: wish me good luck audience...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou mind link is written like this!  
Bakura mind link is written like this!  
Marik mind link is written like this!  
Melvin mind link is written like this!

Slenderman mind link is written like this!  
Ichigo mind link like Dis!

Ichigo Pov

"Mowning cwass! I am Dartz! Yaw new teacha!" A rainbow haired man announced. "Dis is awistar he is ma teahin' assistant, deez are da new stoodents mawik Ishtar and Ryou Bakuwa!" he pointed at two 16 year old boys, one tanned one pale, and a man with pink hair. I stuck my hand up.  
"Yeees! What do you wan'?" Dartz asked.  
"Where are they going to sit?" I answered. Alistair glared at me.  
"Do not question the great and powerful Dartz!" he shouted at me.  
"Awistar! Be nice to da children!" Dartz snapped.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Can I sit down already?" Mawik growled.  
"Geez! Next ya'll gonna be stwealing da pharaohs leather twousas!"  
"We already did that!"  
"I was made to watch the whole bloody video after you posted it on you tube!" Ryou complained. The people at the front of the classroom turned to Ryou.  
"Ryou why don't you go play with your Barbie dolls?" Mawik asked.  
"I TOLD YOU I GOT RID OF THEM WHEN I WAS TEN!" Ryou blurted. Everyone started laughing at him.  
"Mini kitty! You're sooo frigging hilarious!" Mawik laughed. "Just like that girl me and Fluffy met in that alleyway!" I gasped. This was Marik the boy, who I thought was a girl, I met in the alleyway!

YB Pov

From inside my soulroom I could hear people laughing at my host. Now that just wouldn't do I'm the only one allowed to laugh at Ryou!

YB: Time for me to take over!  
Ryou: But Yami….

YB: I'm taking over Ryou! Go play with your Barbie dolls!

Ryou: But you know I got rid of them!

YB: You still kept the my little ponies!

Ryou: But I love pinky pie!

Marik: You like pinky pie too! That's frigging epic!

YB: MARIK! Get out of my mind link!

Ryou: Umm Yami…  
YB: not now host!

Marik: Yes mummy and daddy are talking!

Ryou: But there's a man with no face in here!

Yb: WHAT !

Melvin: HELLOOOOOOOO! Me and slenderman thought we would drop by.

SM: heeeeyyyy guuuyyss!

Marik: Piss off slender man!

YB: Yes do piss off!

Ryou: Umm… hi Melvin!  
Melvin; Hello mini kitty!

Marik: That's my nickname for him!

YB: Melvin! Stop hitting on my hikari!

Melvin: But you hit on mine all the time! I blushed.

YB: No! I don't bloody hit on your bastard of a hikari!  
Marik: Hey! I'm still here you know!  
melvin: Ummm… there's a girl in here. Do we know any girls?  
YB: Nope. I'm totally gay. So is Ryou.  
Ryou: NO I'M NOT! I'M BRITISH NOT GAY!  
YB: Ignore him. Anyway. You like my host. And Marik is in the closet. So I don't think we know any girls. Apart from Tea, Mai…  
Melvin: Whore biscuit!  
Ich: Ummm where am i? I was just wondering what you two were thinking and I ended up here!  
Marik: HEY! It's the cat girl!  
Ryou: Which cat girl?  
YB: Ryou. How many cat girls do we know?

Ryou: Ummm. Fifty seven.  
Melvin: Hello! Can I have a hug?  
Ich:umm. I don't know you. You've been hitting on Ryou. And you have a knife. So no.  
SM: HELLLOOOOO! SLEENDEEERRR MAAN IIISS STIILL HEEREE.  
Marik: So?  
SM: IIIIII NEEED AAA RIIDEEE HOOMEEE.  
YB: Get a bloody cab!  
Ryou: BakeR! You can't say that!  
Marik:Yes he can!

Ichigo Pov

so here I was in a weird room. With five wierdos that were freaking me out! Of course I knew two of them but still! In my brain I thought GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
NO! Don't even think that! Female Bakura!  
Huh?  
What my Yami is saying is that while you're in a mind link with us. We can read your thoughts.  
YB: Yes. Once we were inside Yugi Moto's mind. When he thought. WAKE ME UP WHEN THE PSCHOSHIIPING IS OVER! We were very offended.  
Ryou: And by that he means him.  
Melvin: And probably his boyfriend too.  
Yeah! Wait! You think I would go out with HIM!  
YB: Nice to know that's how you feel about me.  
Ryou: Awww. Marik you just upset him.  
Ich: so. All I'm hearing here is that you're all gay. And you hate a Slender man.  
SM: Iiii'm stiiilll heeereee! And iii'm thee Sleendeermaan!  
YB: Sure you are…..  
Marik: Come Bakura! Let us go home! So we can steal Yami's leather pants!  
yB: I have to say. I had no idea you wanted to get into the pharaoh's pants.

I then snapped out of it. I also realised we had been chatting all through school! I waved my goodbyes to Ryou and Marik. Then I headed off home.

ME: YO!  
RYOU: Is she alright?  
YB: I'm not sure host.  
ME: I'm fine. I just got very excited. That I managed to write a second chapter of this story.  
RYOU: oh. MELVIN FORGET THE AMBULANCE!  
MELVIN: I didn't call the ambulance.  
RYOU: Where did you go then?  
MELVIN: I was sleeping with some Fangirl.  
RYOU & ME: WHAT!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: so in a review someone said I need to add more TMM so I shall do so... Any way... On with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from these French fried potatoes!

Chapter 3

Odeon POV

"Odeon have you seen Marik?" Mistress Ishizu asked.  
"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" I replied. She looked worried.  
"Well he met a boy in an alleyway the other day. I'm not surprised if they met up again tonight." She answered.  
"I predict that he shall come home at 8 o'clock and talk about some pink haired girl he met at school today."

At 8 o'clock master Marik did come home!  
"Hey! Odeon you'll never guess what?" Marik exclaimed.  
"What master Marik?" I asked.  
"I met a female Bakura! She had pink hair! Odeon frigging pink hair!" He told me. I nodded.  
"I see... Would Master Marik like his computer?"  
"Oh frig yes!"

Minto POV

I was standing outside in the freezing cold battling a predisite. I was battered and bruised, Pudding was knocked out cold, Retasu was bleeding. Zakuro and Ichigo were the only two left standing along with moi.  
Then a mysterious figure with star shaped tri colour hair walked up.  
"MIND CRUSH!" He announced.  
"Wow!" Ichigo gasped.  
"Hey itch do you think he could be the sixth mew?" I asked my umm frenemy. He came up to us.  
"Hello." He said in his booming voice.  
"I'm the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh and I know who you are how? A little kuriboh told me so!"  
"Well who are we then hmmm?" Asked Zakuro, who had picked up the sleeping Pudding.  
"Well your tokyo mew mew! You're Zakuro the model the bluenette is Minto the rich girl the green haired one is Retasu the book worm the blonde is Pudding the crazy street performer and then there's the leader Ichigo the angry one." He replied.  
"I am not the angry one!" Yelled Ichigo.  
"Sure your not..." I muttered.  
"Where am I?" Slurred Pudding.  
"Let me take you to Somewhere in Egypt!" He suggested.

Yami POV

So I was taking tokyo mew mew to Mariks tomb or my tomb. Depends which side your on. I knocked on the tomb umm door? Ishizu answered it.  
"Pharaoh I predicted you would come.  
I also predicted it shall snow tomorrow." She said.  
"Ishizu is my nemesis in?" I asked.  
"He is in. He is chatting online to a mid k night." Ishizu told me.  
"Well I guess we can come back tomorrow lets go girls!" Ichigo shrugged.  
"Wait! You are the pink haired girl I predicted my brother would talk about!" Ishizu blurted. Ichigo turned around.  
"Huh? I don't think I know your brother." Ichigo replied.  
"Ishizu! Odeon is hogging the gummy bears again!" My nemisis' voice came.  
"Sorry master Marik you may have the gummy bears." Odeon obeyed.  
"I didn't want them! I just wanted to bitch to Ishizu!" Marik whined.  
"Marik Sebastian Ishtar III! Don't use that word in my house!" Ishizu shouted down the stairs. Stomps were heard up the stairs and Marik's blond hair was seen.  
"Hi Marik!" Ichigo grinned.  
"Oh hey! It's female Bakura!" He announced. "And the pharaoh..."  
"Yes! It is I the ... Wait what's that stupid Limey got to do with anything?" I asked.


End file.
